


A terrible Night

by Sylanna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Gen, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: Maglor at the burning of the ships at Losgar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A terrible Night

It was a terrible night, cold and lonely under the stars. Since the death of the trees almost every night had felt like this. Maglor shuddered as he stepped off the boat onto the shores of the land he would later come to call Beleriand. He was the third of his family to set his foot down into the sand of these unfamiliar shores. He watched how everyone else got off the boats which had survived the passing. Slowly, their follows gathered around them, warriors and fighters now, craftsmen no longer.

Fёanor began to speak of what they would do, what they hoped to achieve, no matter the doom being their fate. These were evocative words and Maglor felt moved by them for much of it. There was not much love for the Valar in Maglor. The beings had promised to protect the elves within their realm and had not seen the danger from their own ranks. Maglor had seen the body of his grandfather, horribly mutilated. No, there was truly no love for the Valar in him.

But then Fёanor gave the last command.

“No loss I shall see. Set the ships on fire.”

Many drew in their breaths in shock and Maglor noticed Maedhros move forward, his face grim.

“No. This is madness”, Maedhros replied and Maglor wanted to put a hand on his mouth.

Fёanor turned around, a deadly flicker in his eyes. “This is the only way we can guarantee neither the traitors nor Morgoth shall take the ships against us. No use they have for us.”

Maedhros stood tall and Maglor envied him the more for it. “They could carry the remains of our host.”

“I will not send for those who have abandoned us!”, Fёanor replied furious and Maglor began to fear him. “Is this treason, Nelyafinwё?”

Maedhros stepped back in defeat and Maglor breathed in, relieved. He would not see his elder brother hurt tonight. He knew not what the future would bring for them.

When Fёanor set fire to the first ship with his own hand, Maedhros was the only one who stood aside, who did not follow his father. Maglor dared not to refuse, for fear of being called a traitor himself. He was none, he had sworn the oath together with his siblings and he felt it’s terrible claws already drawing him towards the enemy. A terrifying awareness began to bloom like the fire in Maglor’s mind. He would have to see the oath to it’s end, to his death and eternal damnation in the void. Maglor threw his torch onto the ship closest to him.

One by one, the white swan ships went up in flame, the sparks jumping from one to the other, spreading the glow and heat.

It was a terrible night and the only light was given by the ships burning bright.

\- - - - - -

This sentence about Maglor seeing Finwe's body inspired the [Admirable Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster) to write a fic of their own! Check out [Darkening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662723), it is an awesome piece of writing!


End file.
